The present invention relates in general to sun blinds and in particular to sun blinds for use in automobiles.
Sun blinds are known but are usually thick in structure, difficult to operate and heavy in construction. While such blinds include various panels, they cannot be operated individually and are inconvenient to use. They are also subjected to frequent damage and are thus not practical.